Ty-Emma relationship
This article is about the crush Emma has on Tyler Ridgemount, brother of her friend, Lo. Emma's crush is obvious from the first episodes of the series, while Ty at first is completely oblivious to that. Emma has the habit of being quite clumsy and stutters when she is in front of Ty. On the other hand, he still hasn't shown interest in Emma and is unaware about her feelings. However, no matter what she does (spying on him and his date at the movies, spilling her drink on his date, showing "The Office" to a kook who later brings friends, and spitting a marshmallow in Ty's eye while stuck in an elevator), he does not get angry with Emma and is very patient and forgiving with her, which may be signs that he may have some sort of feelings for her but it is not strongly stated. Board and Confused Kelly, knowing about Emma's crush, makes her propose marriage to Ty during breakfast. He says that she doesn't have to do it, but however Emma decides to do it. His reply was "Ask me in ten years", along with an uneasy smile. Take Your Kook to Work Day After receiving advice from Lo, Emma brings another surfer to the Office while trying to make Ty jealous, which accidentally reveals the secret location to other tourists. When the tourists start to hang out at the Office and refuse to leave, resulting in all the groms getting angry at Emma for bringing tourists there, she asks Ty if he is mad at her. He responds "No Emma, I am not mad. I'm just disappointed". Waves of Cheese Ty swims by greeting Emma. Emma says "hi" back, but ends up falling off her board. Later, In the lobby, Emma sees Ty with another girl and finds out that he's going to the movies tonight. She immediatelly calls Lo, telling her that she's willing to borrow a dress now. Ty tells her that he likes her dress as it is "very tropical". Charging into the Night Emma and Ty are trapped in the elevator following a power outage at the hotel during a science-fiction convention. Emma can't believe the action going on in there between two convention guests (a Klingon and a female Vulcan), and she tries a trick with a marshmallow to impress Ty and begins choking, with the big Klingon saving her by performing the Heimlich maneuver. A Boy Named Leslie Emma is on the beach watching a killer wave with Ty on it. Fin suggests that Emma should ask Ty out. Emma is devastated when her evil boss Kelly beats her to the punch by asking Ty out first. Meanwhile, Kelly goes on a date with Ty, only because his dad is rich, which causes a very jealous Emma to try and sabotage everything. Slumber Party Animals Emma was upset that Ty was leaving for the weekend. The Pirate who Came to Lunch Kelly antagonizes Emma again, as well as Lo, by continuing to make her play for Ty in order to get closer to the rest of the Ridgemount family and ingratiate herself with them. Emma and Lo try to break Kelly and Ty up and expose the true intentions of Emma's evil boss, but Kelly foils the girls at every turn. When Emma nearly drowns while attempting a surfing trick, Ty, to Kelly's chagrin, saves Emma by using mouth-to-mouth resuscitation (although Emma is seen to be faking being unconscious so that she can get the mouth-to-mouth from Ty). Emma is later encouraged when Ty finally remembers her name (he had earlier called her "Edna") and tells her he'll give her some surfing tips, but she later feels let down when he adds that he'll do so after he returns from his trip to Thailand with Kelly, who he now refers to as his girlfriend. Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangle